lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Second Disk
After a long interlude cutscene (and changing the disk for X360 players), you are back in Athlum Castle. There is talk of the world needing new Remnants to renew hope. Speak to David to learn that the Duke of Ghor, the new Chairman of the Congress, has ordered David to investigate a blank Remnant in Fornstrand. You are free to continue the story now or to take some time completing new quest that have opened up. Quests Although you can do the following quests now, you may wish to skip to Fornstrand since after this short story section you will get your final party upgrade. You may have already unlocked some of these areas by doing quests. Here is a complete listing of locations now accessible to you and how to unlock them. * Flaumello Tower - start The Desert's Legend quest. * The Aqueducts (re-unlocked) - start The Slave Traders quest. * Yvalock's Nest - start The Assistant quest. Fornstrand's Remnant Inside Fornstrand, make your way through the Starry Shore to Realm of the Sea Monster, which leads to The Cape of Delusion. :Rare Monster Warning: Beware of the rare monster, Seething Wind, in the middle of the first section, the Starry Shore. :He will always be perched high above you and can potentially ambush you if you are not paying attention. Upon entering The Cape of Delusion, a short cutscene commences. As Rush's party arrives at the Remnant, Roeas binds the Remnant with the Tablet, mocking Rush. Castanea tosses the bound Remnant to a unknown man, who is surrounded by six other mercenaries. Then all the villains disappear, and David abruptly commands everyone return to Athlum. More Quests After the Fornstrand events, several more quests open up. Another Congress When you wish to continue the story, head for Athlum's Palace for another cutscene. Rush and his family are all reunited. However, David informs Irina that Rush is still needed to fight the Conqueror. Irina wishes to speak with Rush but Rush says he's too busy right now. In the palace garden, Irina gets upset when Rush once again gets ready to leave her to go fight. Irina wants David to take her instead of Rush. Rush now is upset and dismisses Irina's concerns. David then speaks with Irina alone and tries to reassure her, saying she is just a normal girl. Irina, alone in the garden, is visited by the Conqueror. He tells her not to forget her power. Then vanishes abruptly. After this, you can speak with David on his throne to learn there is now another Congress to be held in Elysion. Head to Elysion and enter the Assembly Plaza for a cutscene. After a brief Congress session, David reports that the Duke of Ghor has ordered to stop the Conqueror at all costs. Specifically, a top-secret Remnant-locating device being researched by the Academy is to be used to locate and protect Remnants all over the land so that the Conqueror can't bind them all. Now go back to the palace in Athlum for another cutscene. Rush's parents have set up the Remnant-locating device and use it. Currently, it is only powerful enough to pick up the Gae Bolg. More time will be needed to calibrate it for a wider range, says John Sykes. Irina is also at the scene, showing remarkable scientific insight. Rush gets upset that she is helping, based on his general fear of her being close to any Remnants. He runs off in anger. David catches up with Rush in the palace garden. Rush proceeds to tell David of a time when he left Irina all alone in the forest to try to scare her because he was jealous of her being the favorite child. Irina never came back and Rush got very afraid for her. He went back and found her right where he left her. She hadn't moved at all, totally trusting Rush to come back for her. At this time he swore to always protect her. David then tells Rush he can't treat Irina like a child, but must treat her as an adult. Rush takes this fairly well, perhaps beginning to understand what it means to respect Irina. Optional Remnants After you finish the quest The Tablet of Marshall you can use the Tablet of Marshall to get 5 other remnants scattered throughout the world. Each Remnant will become an item that one specific Unique Leader will request. *Rubber Soul: at Dillmoor. Requested by Glenys. *Schiavona: at Blackdale - The Cuspate Post. Requested by Jager. *Liafort: at The Ivory Peaks (once you complete When the Rose Blooms, where you met Violet). Requested by Violet. *Flâchonelle: at Ruins of Robela Castle - Underground Tier (once you complete Kate and Rhagoh, where you met Kate). Requested by Nora. *Dead Heart: at Darken Forest - Abyssal Forest (you should NOT get this until completing the upcoming quest Hearts, otherwise the quest disappears). Requested by Irina. Continuing the Story Leave the palace and talk to one of the Athlum Soldiers with a ( ) talk bubble. Enter the palace again for yet another cutscene. A messenger brings word that the Duke of Ghor will be holding another Congress immediately. John Sykes wants to also report to the Academy, while David is in Elysion, and ponders who he should send. Rush then says something remarkably intelligent and considerate, suggesting that Irina should go since she has proven herself quite capable as of late. Everyone agrees, and David nods and slightly smiles at this. Irina will join the party and you now receive your final party upgrade. Category:Storyline